


Who says cats and dogs don't get along?

by msindyjones



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Pre-Slash probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msindyjones/pseuds/msindyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Steve is a cat owner, Danny is a dog owner, they are neighbors and their pets don't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says cats and dogs don't get along?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write some H50 fanfic for a while and I figured I'd use this little AU to kick things off. 
> 
> Also sorry for the lame ass title, I couldn't think of anything.

“Come on, come here!” Steve called to the cat perched on a high branch. The feline refused to move despite the temptations offered to the calico. Armed with treats, toys and other goodies, Steve did his best to make the cat return to him. The incessant barking of the new dog next door prevented any movement forward. Sighing, McGarrett went to the fence and looked down to the canine. “Will you shut up, you mutt?” He pleaded with the scruffy dog. Steve’s eyes scanned the property, the owner’s car missing from the drive. He contemplated jumping the fence and tying the dog up on the other side of the yard.

Glancing upwards, he watched as his cat scaled to a higher position. The endless barking was giving him a headache.

Just as Steve was about to take matters into his own hands the black Camero pulled into the driveway. The blond man scrambling out as he saw the events unfolding. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” He asked as he watched Steve jump down from the fence, staying on his side of the property.

“Me? I’m trying to get your dog to shut up so I can get my cat down!” He said while pointing up to his pet.

Steve hadn’t the chance to get to know his new neighbor yet. There had been a brief introduction while he had been moving in. Enough interaction to know he was from New Jersey, his name was Danny Williams and he had a daughter. Whom he had come to Hawaii for. There had been a few other run ins over the last few weeks as well. But from what Steve could tell, he had no interest in being in the Aloha State.

Danny followed Steve’s gesture up the tree until he spotted the cat. “Yeah, well maybe if that fur ball stopped terrorizing my dog this wouldn’t be a problem.” Danny offered back, crossing his arms over his chest.

McGarrett’s brows rose, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Terrorize? No, no, no. Kennedy does not terrorize. He just knows how to take out an enemy when he sees one.”

“Well,  _Kennedy,_ is better off staying in that tree. Because I will call animal control if he comes on my property one more time.” Danny shot back.

“I should do the same. Breaking all sorts of sound ordinances with the endless barking.” Steve said as he stepped closer to the fence.

“Sound ordinances? What sort of lame excuse is that? You are the only one who has complained about my dog. I’m starting to think you are taking it personal.” Danny said as he bent to one knee to pet the dog. The canine hushing under his touch. Steve frowned, he could continue this petty argument but he didn’t see the point.

“Whatever. Maybe just get Cujo a muzzle or something, huh?” Steve offered as he turned his back to his neighbor and headed for the tree. He looked at the branches, considering the best place to start. He reached up and grabbed a branch before hauling himself up.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, watching Steve take careful steps higher. The young branches bending under his weight. “You’re going to fall.” He added, shielding his eyes from the sun to watch Steve scale upwards.

“I’m not going to fall.” Steve said just loud enough for Danny to hear him. He shook his head. “I wouldn’t have to climb this tree if you taught your damn dog some manners.”

“I will have you know that Snowflake is one of the best behaved dogs on this humid rock.”

Steve stopped his ascent and looked down to Danny and the dog. “You question the name Kennedy and your dog’s name is Snowflake? It’s a brown dog.”

“Kennedy is a stupid name for a cat. And my daughter named her. And she didn’t pick Snowflake based on color. But the fact that no two snowflakes are alike and this is a singular, special dog. Thank you very much.”

Steve shook his head and continued upwards. The higher he got the smaller the branches became. He had to spread out his weight to prevent them from sagging too much. Steve was about to grab the cat when Snowflake started barking again. Kennedy hissed and became startled, lunging at Steve. Not expecting the sudden movement, Steve let go of the two limbs he was holding on to. His arms pin wheeled as he attempted to find his balance, but he found no purchase. Slipping backwards he tumbled from his spot. Hitting a branch or two on the way down and landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

Kennedy followed, landing gracefully on his feet before bolting in to the house.

“Jesus, what did I say?” Danny said, throwing his hands up as he jogged around the fence and into Steve’s yard. He reached Steve as he was sitting up, wincing. “Are you okay?” Danny asked, glancing up the tree. It had been no short fall back to the ground.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steve said as he flexed his hands and moved his arms around. Making sure that nothing had been broken. “Help me up,” He requested with an extended hand. Danny gripped it in his and helped haul Steve to his feet.

“You’re covered in dirt.” Danny said as he brushed off Steve’s backside. He stopped when there was a bit of blood on his fingers. “You’re hurt.” He said showing Steve his hand.

Twisting, Steve attempted to get a look at the injury. “How bad is it?” He asked after a failed attempt to assess the damage.

Danny shrugged. “Your shirt's ripped and it looks like a nice cut but I can’t tell. Not worth going to the emergency room over anyway. Unless you think you should go? In which case I can drive you there.”

McGarrett shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I’ll take care of it in the house. Just shut your dog up and we’ll be okay.” He said reaching over his shoulder but couldn’t come close to the wound.

“Oh please, you can’t even reach it. Let me help bandage you up. It’s the least I could do.”

Steve eyed Danny. The cut on his back stung, he had no plans on covering it with a bandage. Just shower and throw on a new shirt. But he sighed and resigned to the help. “Sure, why not. I got a first aid kit inside.” He said with a tilt of his head towards his house. He headed in the same door that Kennedy had disappeared minutes earlier. Danny glanced to his house before taking a few jogging steps to catch up with his neighbor.

Once inside, Danny milled around in the living room. Looking at pictures on the wall and the collection of naval memorabilia. He turned when he heard Steve descend the stairs. Danny stared for a moment, Steve now shirtless. Diverting his attention elsewhere he pointed at one of the pictures.

“You in the Navy?” Danny asked with his eyes averted.

“Uh, yep. Navy SEAL. Although, I’m currently in the Reserves.” Steve said but left it at that. He dropped the first aid kit on the coffee table and took a seat next to it. “Got a look at the cut in the mirror, it really isn’t that bad.” He dug through the kit, removing the gauze, medical tape and disinfectant.

Danny finally turned and watched his neighbor. The detective in him wanted to know what brought Steve home. But he let the thought pass as he walked around the table to get a look at the cut on Steve’s back. “Not bad? It looks like it could use stitches!” Danny exclaimed as he peered at the wound.

“Oh please, you’re exaggerating. Looks worse than it is. Just clean it up and throw a bandage on it.” Steve said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Despite wanting to toss Steve in his car and take him to urgent care, Danny did as he was asked. Pushing his paternal nurturing instincts to the side. He barely knew his neighbor. Sitting in the urgent care waiting room together would have been awkward. The silence was starting to get to him as he worked. Steve’s cat came in to the room, walked between Steve’s legs before sprawling out on the ground.

“So how did you pick a name like Kennedy for a cat?” Danny asked as he discarded the soiled cloth he used to clean the dirt embedded in the cut.

Steve smirked as he reached one of his long arms down to pet the cat. He stroked Kennedy’s back before scratching his belly. Despite the fact that the feline disliked the motion and used his back legs to kick at Steve’s wrist. After a moment he released the cat and it darted off once more. “He’s named after JFK.”

Danny applied antibiotic ointment, covered the injury with gauze and taped it in place. “I barely know you and that just seems like something you would do.” He said as he stood up right and crumpled the trash in his hand.

Standing, Steve turned to use a framed picture as a mirror to inspect Danny’s handy work. “Not bad, thanks.” He said with a nod.

“Comes with the job of being a Dad. And a cop.” Danny said with a shrug.

“You’re an officer?”

“Detective actually. Homicide.” Danny said with a hint of proudness to his voice. Steve nodded as if he were impressed.

“Well, Detective, thanks again. It was a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Maybe keep your dog on the other side of the yard and we’ll be okay?”

“Or you could keep your cat inside.” Danny suggested.

Steve knew at that moment that this was going to be no small feat to get under control. Knowing that there was no way he was going to force his cat to live indoors forever. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

“I guess we will. Maybe don’t climb any more trees? Seems like as a SEAL you should stick with the water.”

They walked to his front door. “SEAL means Sea, Air and  _Land.”_ Steve pointed out.

Danny reached up and clasped his hand over Steve’s bare shoulder. “I didn’t hear anything in that title about trees though.”

His comment brought a grin to Steve’s face. “Fair enough.” They exchanged goodbyes and Danny headed down the paved path to the sidewalk. “Hey,” Steve called out, stopping his neighbor. Danny turned and waited. “Got dinner plans? I have some steaks that need grilled.” He shrugged. “If you’re interested.” Steve offered.

It was Danny’s turn to smile. “Ah, I’d love too but my daughter is coming over. Next time?” Danny suggested as he took a few steps backwards.

“Sure, next time.” Steve echoed.

“Great. Stay out of trees until then, SEAL.”

Steve rolled his eyes with a shake of his head but a smile still present. “Yeah, yeah. Keep your dog quiet and I’ll see about that!” Steve called to Danny as he got farther away. The only response he got was a dramatic hand wave over the top of the fence. Steve chuckled as he shut the door. Kennedy sitting at his feet as he turned. McGarrett stared back at the cat. “Don’t look at me like that.” He said pointing to the feline. “He’s apparently not that bad, except for that mutt.” Steve said to the cat as he walked into the kitchen, Kennedy in tow. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluffy nonsense. Hope you enjoyed! Any comments/feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
